


Please Girl Stay Til The Early Morning

by 6billionyrsold



Category: You suck at gaming, Ysag, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6billionyrsold/pseuds/6billionyrsold
Summary: Inspired by myherowriting's YSAG (You Suck At Gaming) universe.Shinsou invites you over for dinner and you fall asleep playing Zelda. You wake up in his arms confused.
Relationships: Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Please Girl Stay Til The Early Morning

You smiled at your phone incredulously. Another night with Shinsou working on your gamer gurl skillz? You were sure to be halfway decent with all this practice. Oh, and he would make you guys dinner? What a great night to hang out!

Shinsou chewed on his lip as he waited for a response from you. Hopefully she didn't think he was being too forward? Was it a date? Would she mind? He had been wanting to do something more intimate since their Just Dance stream. Your friends were great and all, but having you to himself meant that you might actually pick up on the hints that he had been throwing out lately. The thought also made him incredibly nervous, what if you were just ignoring his feelings because you didn't share them? What if this pushes you away? 

"Ok!!!!!! I'll see you at 6 then??? Ready for that dank ass food 😫 We can see if your cooking skills rival Katsuki's 😘😘💍💍"

He sighed. Smiling but also sighing. "Sounds great. See you soon kitten 🙄 and I'll try my best." Your responses never gave him answers to his feelings, if they were reciprocated or not. Shaking his head, Shinsou switched tabs to start his grocery list for dinner. What could he make that was woo-worthy? But also lowkey. Like he was trying, but not too much? 

\----------------------------

"You're cold? Really?" Shinsou laughed, looking at your pout as you wrapped your arms around yourself sitting on the edge of his bed. You'd both drank a bit during dinner and it made you extra dramatic. His couch was currently occupied by laundry that he had only just been able to take out before you had arrived. Oh, that gave him an idea! 

"I'll fix that real quick kitten," he smirked, coming back from the living room with one of his sponsor hoodies in hand. He tossed it to you and the face that you made was pure awe. It was one of his better ones, super soft and not too hot, the perfect amount of slouch too.  
"You're giving me one of your hoodies?!" You practically screeched as you held it up to your frame. This was prime pretend boyfriend material!

It would definitely go down to your waist and envelop you arms. Fuck you were cute. If Shinsou wasn't so good at putting on faces for his streams, he wouldn't have been able to hide the heat in his cheeks at the thought of you in his clothes. In his bed. Or just all of the time. He liked any and all of those options. You had already stolen one of his beanies to head home in when the snow started, wearing it often enough for some fans to notice and point it out during streams.  
"Um . . . Can I borrow some pants too?" You asked, kicking your legs a bit to emphasize the bareness of your legs with your cute skirt. "Being fashionable was an awful idea today," you huffed. Then you squealed as Hitoshi brought you back a pair of sweatpants that he wore on long stream days.

"Meee-ow! Grey sweatpants. The men's lingerie" you giggled, running into the bathroom with your newly found PJs.

You couldn't keep these, he thought with finality, these were his favorite comfy clothes-- and then you walked out of the bathroom. His hoodie hung off of you in the most endearing way, maybe in that cute "wearing your boyfriend's clothes" kind of way? He really enjoyed seeing his emblem on you. Maybe too much. 

You coughed and red tinted your cheeks as his stare intensified. "Hitoshiiiii? Did you drink too much? Everything okay?" Snapping him back to reality. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you just got me about the sweatpants" he replied, thankful that you had changed your gaze to the pants that hung off your hips and grazed the floor. He was a significant amount taller than you and it showed. 

"Thinking about me in your clothes?" You teased, oblivious to the truth behind your words. "I should steal them more often! Your e-boy fashion is cute as heck." 

"Whenever you want kitten," he smirked, ignoring the e-boy comment. He grabbed his switch and sat down on the bed, motioning for you to sit next to him. "Now this is a game that you can't mess up."

You rolled your eyes, sticking out your tongue at him and plopping down next to him, but not before tugging at his shirt. "You should get in comfies too! You made it sound like it's gonna be a long night,". His breath hitched as your fingers brushed against his stomach and you pulled your hand away so fast, your face beet red. "And y-you know, I can't be the only one i-in scrubs!"  
He sighed internally. You weren't making this crush any easier with your cute reactions, but he loved the blush on your face. "You trying to get me undressed kitten? You don't have to say please for that," he smirked, caressing the hand that you'd yanked away from him and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Shinsou!!!!!!" You squealed, face even more red, "You can't say stuff like that until we're married! You deviant. Not on MY Christian minecraft server!" Hitoshi rolled his eyes and kissed your hand again before getting up to grab his own pajamas. You were impossible. He didn't know how he could ever convince you of his feelings when you were like this. He stuck out his tongue at you, walking backwards into the bathroom only to pull off his shirt to get a rise out of you, chuckling at the scream you let out. "You didn't tell me that you were ripped?!?! How are we gonna keep up our dating image when you're so fucking hot and I'm so ME?"

\----------------

Shinsou smirked as he defeated the elephant boss in Breath of the Wild, he didn't think you could mess up Zelda but here you were! He looked down at you---you were asleep??? He must have gotten more into the game than he realized, still buzzed from dinner. You made a soft noise as you adjusted yourself and draped yourself across his chest, legs tangled with his. He was definitely trapped now. From this angle he could see the cute pout that your lips made when he moved to get more comfortable, the way your brow furrowed in determination as you readjusted yourself. He could live like this; Shinsou thought, falling asleep with you every night, with you in his clothes, in his arms. You grabbed his arm and pulled it into your chest and he just about melted. He brushed hair off of your face with his free hand and reveled in the gentle sigh that you let out at his touch. He could definitely get used to this. "Goodnight kitten," he mumbled, kissing your forehead before laying back into his pillows and drifting off.

\-----------------------

Something tugged at your consciousness, making you open your eyes to see what was wrong. You were incredibly comfortable though, toasty, wrapped up and on the best pillow that was firm but warm? Where did this come from? You heard . . . Shinsou? Talking? You went to sit up and push the weighted blanket off of you that had been holding you in place. But it came back and gripped your side, pulling you closer to the heat in the bed.  
"You don' understan' " he mumbled into your hair.  
You turned pale, making out the shapes in the dark. You were wrapped up in Shinsou's arms on his bed, with his face smooshed against your hair. He sounded like he was arguing with someone about something. Sliding out from his grip, you squeaked and backed up from the bed, tripping on something on the floor and landing loudly on your butt. You were beet red and freaking out. Did you fall asleep here? Alone? With Hitoshi? In his house? Your eyes adjusted and you saw that you were in his pants too. What happened?  
"Kitten?" Hitoshi sighed, leaning over the side of the bed and reaching out his hand to you, "Is everything ok? Did you fall off the bed?"  
"Uh---ummmm everything is fine! I just remembered that I have. Stuff! To do! I should really get going---I'm sorry that I fell asleep here and somehow got your clothes and---" you rambled, standing back up facing the bed, when Shinsou grabbed your hand with both of his. He had sat up, looking at you with sleepy, concerned eyes, rubbing the back of your hand. "Y/n it's late, it's snowing and you took the train here. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed here until the morning. I'll go sleep on the couch if you want. What happened?" He let go of your hand at the face you made, worrying him even more.

You avoided his gaze, wrapping your arms around yourself and stuttering out "I didn't mean to get so comfortable in your bed, I'm sorry if I imposed on your hospitality. . ." grabbing your clothes from the dresser. 

"Y/n y/ln!" Hitoshi groaned, standing up from the bed and caressing your cheek, pulling your face to look at him, "You've never been a bother to me. I'm very lucky to have been able to spend the night with you and it doesn't have to be anything if you don't want it to be." The last part stung, but he was worried about driving you away. He couldn't read you right now, you weren't acting like your normal bubbly self. 

You blinked at him, lips pursing as you processed what he said. "Do YOU want it to be something?" You asked softly, eyes flitting to his lips and back to his eyes. Wow, his touch was so sweet for someone who was supposed to find you a giant nuisance. And he was . . . So close. So smoochable. Your cheeks tinted even more.

He gazed into your eyes with the most sincere face you'd ever seen him give. "I--I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable y/n. We did get a little drunk last night and we can just call it that if you want. But--" he gulped, face lighting up, "I really enjoyed sleeping with you in my arms. I sleep so much better when you're with me, and holding you close does these things to me that I can't--"

You gasped, leaning closer without even meaning to and tentatively placing your arms around his shoulders. "You're telling me that I don't annoy the ever loving shit out of you?" making him laugh aloud. The most you'd ever seen him laugh, in fact. His smile was infectious, and you felt your lips pulling upwards before he pressed his to yours.  
"Oh wait, you like me like me?! Like a real uwu girlfriend?!" You gasped into the kiss, making him pull back to give you a blank stare. "Finally," he huffed, tangling his fingers in your hair and leaning in again.  
You blushed incessantly but kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him tighter and smiling at just how dense you'd been lately. You pulled back and placed your hands on his cheeks, giving him a stern look. "If Denki was right about this, what else was he right about me not picking up on?"  
Hitoshi groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "I can't even list all of the things that you've been oblivious to with us." He laughed again, setting your clothes down on the dresser and tugging you back towards the bed. "Do you mind if we go back to bed? It's 4am and I want to get more than 3 hours of sleep. Plus I'd like to sleep with my uwu e-girlfriend in my clothes some more. She's pretty cute even though she snores."  
You lightly slapped his shoulder as you climbed back into bed, climbing on top of him only to kiss him again and again to make up for all of the kisses that you'd wanted to give him in the past but hadn't. "Well my uwu e-boyfriend can have whatever he wants since he asked so nicely. This is for all of the times I've confused your hints with kindness."

Shinsou chuckled and rolled you onto your side to kiss you deeper, more meaningfully than before. "Anything, huh?" he hummed into your lips, the glint in his eyes making your heartrate increase as his hands found their way to your back---his COLD HANDS! You squealed out loud and tried to wriggle away as he cackled at your reaction, pulling his hands away only to put them on your stomach, aiding in your escape. You grabbed a pillow and used it as a barrier between the two of you, firmly planting yourself on one half of the bed, tucked away from him. "Gotta leave room for Jesus!" you chirped at him, pulling the blanket over your eyes to avoid his puppy dog eyes. Who even knew that he had those?! Who gave him the RIGHT to not only look THAT fine but also to be able to make that face???  
He shrugged and dug himself under the blankets to maneuver under your pillow wall and snuggle up close to you, smiling into your shoulder.

"Goodnight kitten. Thanks for sticking around and hearing me out." 

You shivered at the nickname now that you truly knew how he felt about you. "You can't just drop that now that we're being all handsy! It makes me think you wanna just do the Doodlydoo." He rolled his eyes and nipped at your shoulder lightly, making your eyes widen and you choke on your breath. "That's for later, if you want." Shinsou said coyly, his voice purposefully rough. 

He was going to be the death of you. 

\------------------

When Shinsou woke up without you next to him, he panicked. Did you change your mind? Did you feel forced to say those things? Oh shit how bad did he fuck up? He groaned and went to grab his cellphone to text you when he saw that yours was on his nightstand charging.  
Then he noticed the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen and the sound of something popping in a pan. Were. You. Making him breakfast???  
He heard you humming softly, something familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Regardless, he found himself smiling and getting up to meet you in the kitchen. You were shaking your hips to something in your head, dancing around the kitchen as you made eggs and potatoes for the two of you.  
Mirroring your movements, Hitoshi lined himself up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, moving with you and keeping the beat. You cried out, surprised but laughing as he hummed along and you danced together.  
"You know," he said sleepily, resting his head on your shoulder, "You never told me how YOU feel about me, kitten."

You blushed HARD, turning to face him when he backed you up against the counter. "Was me giving you 100 kisses not enough?" you teased, trying to play it cool even though your thoughts were racing. You're awful at voicing your feelings without emojis. You were such a dweeb. 

"Ok I honestly forgot about that. I was so tired, I'm sorry" He sighed, kissing your cheek, then your jaw and moving down your neck. "Did you make me breakfast, kitten?" his eyes lighting up at the food behind you. 

If you thought he was bad before, how much 'worse' he going tease you now that your feelings were out? You shuddered, avoiding lewd thoughts while he trailed kisses along your skin. "I figured it was an apology for waking you up at 4am, 'daddy'." You punched back, feeling his lips curl at the crook of your neck and shoulder. 

"If you're trying to seduce me, you really don't have to go to all of this trouble. But thank you for breakfast y/n. You're too good to me." He stretched, shirt riding up and your hands flew under it, a devilish smirk on your face. He'd never seen this face before, and it was killing him. 

"Toshi, you think I'm capable of being seductive? Have you seen me?" You purred, running your nails along his back and hearing when his breath hitched. You got on your toes and bit at his collarbone, smiling innocently and looking up to see a flustered Hitoshi. You pushed it even further by pressing yourself against him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

"You're killing me baby" he groaned, picking you up and placing you on the counter. "You don't even have to try when you look as cute as you do. But when you do try it drives me insane! Now let's eat breakfast before it gets cold, then I was supposed to start a stream at 2."

"That's plenty of time!" You cheesed, hands running down his chest. "Now if you hate my cooking please be gentle with your criticism" you stuck your tongue out. "And I couldn't find your coffee so you're in charge of making that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add another chapter? I have many ideas. Thank you for reading ❤❤


End file.
